


Remember me

by Tammyiia



Series: Reincarnation Meetings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Felix has a potty mouth, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Miklan, Reincarnation, Strong Language, no beta we die like Glenn, some blood, soul marks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: I've decided to merge all of my favorite tropes into one fanfiction. That's right a, reincarnation, soulmate and modern AU that nobody asked for.“No Annette, I’m not excited. I hate it”“Aw, come on Sylvain! It isn’t that bad. Don’t you think it’s romantic?”Sylvain looked over at the short girl sitting next to him, wearing baby pick pyjamas and bunny slippers. Her hair was pulled up in familiar pigtails, a dreamy look on her face as she held Sylvain’s wrist in her hands.She was staring down at the Soul Mark on his wrist. Written in what Sylvain could only describe as chicken scratch were the first words his soulmate would ever say to him
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Reincarnation Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853365
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Remember me

“No Annette, I’m not excited. I hate it”

“Aw, come on Sylvain! It isn’t that bad. Don’t you think it’s romantic?”

Sylvain looked over at the short girl sitting next to him, wearing baby pick pyjamas and bunny slippers. Her hair was pulled up in familiar pigtails, a dreamy look on her face as she held Sylvain’s wrist in her hands.

She was staring down at the Soul Mark on his wrist. Written in what Sylvain could only describe as chicken scratch were the first words his soulmate would ever say to him.

“No. It’s just like before. I can’t even pick who I’m supposed to be with, again.” The redhead huffed, flopping back onto the bed, yanking his wrist away from Annette.

Annette looked down at him with a sad smile on her face. She scooted up the bed till she was leaning against the pillows, her bunny slippered feet dangerously close to kicking Sylvain in the head.

“Come on Syl, things are so much different now! For one, you have a fantastic younger sister, who would never push you down a well or leave you on a snowy mountain to die.” She said cheerfully.

Sylvain snorted, grabbing one of Annette’s stuffed animals and throwing it at her face.

She gasped in mock outrage, clutching the small boar plush to her chest. “How dare you throw Dimitri.”

Sylvain rolled onto his side, staring at Annette as she patted the boar plush and set him down on the pillow beside her.

“I know things are different, and yes, you are the best sibling I’ve ever had...”

“But?”

Sylvain shot up into a sitting position. “But, I’m still expected to take over the family business, keep the family name going and marry some nice girl. And yet again, all they want me for is my family name. It’s so…..ugggg” He groaned, flopping back down again.

“They’re your soulmate, Syl. They’ll definitely love you and if they don’t I’ll…I’ll..” Annette face was going red as she tried to think of some horrible punishment. “…I don’t know, but it won’t be pretty.”

Sylvain shared a small smile with his sister. “Thanks Annie, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I just wish…”

Annette patted his shoulder with her foot. “I know. I miss them too.” She squeezed the boar plush. “But at least we have each other.”

Sylvain glanced at his wrist again. The words mocking him

_Holy Shit, Sylvain Gautier_

** ** ** ** *** *** ** **

When Felix remembered his past life it was like a sword in his chest. Well, actually, it was a football to the face, breaking his nose. The shock of pain and blood had brought back flashes of his past life in waves of battles fought and friends lost.

His brother and blond friend had bounced over to him in concern, shouting his name. His brother had lent him forward and tried to stopped the blood pouring out his nose.

“Felix, I am so sorry.” The blond had said, putting a hand on his back.

Felix had looked up, blood dripping down his chin, a glare on his face.

“Fuck you, Boar Prince.” Slipped through his lips, sounding foreign coming from an eight-year-old. 

Felix recognised the second the memories came back to his friend as his eyes suddenly blanked for a second before he started crying. Glenn, not knowing what was quite going on, till he was pulled into a hug by a bloodied Felix and Dimitri, both crying.

When their father’s found them on the field behind their houses, huddled together, all three crying. They couldn’t quite explain what had happened.

** *** ** ** ** **

When Felix was 15 his Soul Mark showed up. One day his skin was blank, the next the fated words were imprinted on his skin forever. Dimitri had been attempting to braid his hair unsuccessfully when he’d coughed out a laugh.

“Felix, your..er..Soul Mark. It’s on the back of your neck.”

Felix slapped Dimitri’s hand away, his hair half way braided in a messy French twist. Across the room Glenn leapt to his feet, the book that had been on his knee dropping to the floor with a crash.

Felix had rushed to the full length mirror, back to it, trying to look over his shoulder at the words and failing.

“Oh, Fe, that’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Chortled Glenn

“What does it say?” Felix huffed out in frustration.

Dimitri was biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It, erm…it says ‘ _Fuck me’_.” Dimitri said, blushing.

Glenn laughed again, swinging an arm over Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Fucking shit. What the fuck.” Felix’s face was turning red at the implication of his soulmates words. His ears burning. He pointed at Glenn angrily. “Not a fucking word from you-“ he rounded on Dimitri “-and you better get better at braiding hair, ‘cause I’m growing this shit out and never going outside without a turtleneck again.”

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Sylvain’s first heartache came in the form of his sister’s crying face as she barged into his room, tears streaming down her face. Annette was ugly crying and all that Sylvain could do was open his arms as she collapsed into them, sobbing.

“Shh shhh, Hey, What happened? Did somebody…” He clenched his jaw just thinking about it, because if someone had hurt Annette, he’d kill them.

“It’s…I saw Mercedes and…and…she didn’t know who I was.” Annette cried into his chest.

Sylvain hugged her tightly, patting her back as made a mess of his shirt. He didn’t mind though, he thought back to Felix, Dimitri and Ingrid, patting their heads as they cried. Always coming to Sylvain whenever they had a problem, as the oldest they had relied on his. Back when they were younger and war hadn’t hardened all of them.

“Are you sure, maybe she just didn’t recognise you.”

Annette had grown her hair long in the last couple of years, at the insistence of Sylvain who liked braiding her hair and putting it in elaborate hairstyles. Annette wiped her face on Sylvain, burying in deeper into his shirt. He still heard her muffled reply.

“I’m sure. I asked.” She cried. “I said. ‘Mercy, it’s me, it’s Annette’ and she just looked blankly through me.” Annette wailed.

Sylvain grimaced, moving them to the bed.

He’s really hoped that they’d be Lucky. That maybe everyone would have been reincarnated, given a second chance at living without conflict. He hadn’t even thought for a second that they wouldn’t have their memories. It was like some cruel cosmic joke.

He’d thought with Annette’s Soul Mark, with the words printed on her collarbone, would cement that.

_I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Annie_

Sylvain stroked Annette’s into the hair into the night, till she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** **

Felix had been minding his own business. Getting his black coffee fix and choosing to ignore everyone as he listened to a podcast on the history of Fodlan. His long hair was braided elaborately, Dimitri having gotten a lot better at braiding in the last five years. His turtleneck was sleeveless, as it was the middle of summer and hot as balls

Yet the hot black coffee was a must, especially after the shit that Glenn had pulled the night before. If he’d been told that living with Dimitri and Glenn would be this insufferable he would have gotten his own apartment.

There was some sort of commotion outside of starbucks. A small crowd was surrounding a woman, who had her back turned to Felix, shoulder hunched as she cried. Felix would usually just carry on walking but something was pulling his eyes towards the scene.

He pulled out his headphones, throwing them around his neck as he walked forwards to get a better look and hear what was going on.

“..I didn’t know…I didn’t see where she went” The girl cried.

The voice was soft but jarring. He recognised it instantly. Felix’s eyes widened, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

“Mercedes?” Felix asked, bending down in front of the blonde.

She took her hands away from her face, tears streaming down her face. Felix felt his chest clench. He’s never liked seeing Mercedes cry. He realised that he may look a little weird if she didn’t know who he was. It would be horribly embarrassing, especially with the crowd.

“..Felix” She sniffed, moving forwards and wrapping her arms around him.

Felix stiffened, holding his hot coffee away from her, so not to spill it down them both. He waved away the small crown with an awkward smile.

“It’s alright. I’m an old friend, I’ll take care if her. Thanks.”

Mercedes pulled back, dabbing at her eyes. “Felix, please tell me you’re with Annie, please.”

Felix felt his heart skip a beat. He looked around the crowded street, trying to catch a glimpse of ginger.

“No, I haven’t seen Annette, did you see Annette?”

She smiled sadly and nodded, tears pouring again. “I did, but I didn’t know who she was…my memories…then it was too late. She ran, I tried to follow but I lost sight of her.”

Felix pulled a napkin from out of his pocket and wiped Mercedes tears away.

“Let’s go look for her. We’ll find her.” He pulled out his phone and scowled. “I’ll call reinforcements.”

** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** **

“Come on Annie, It’s been a week, you have to come out at some point.” Sylvain sighed.

“I’m too sad, I want to stay in bed forever.”

Sylvain knocked on the door again.

“I’ll take you to starbucks and buy you whatever you want, come on, I know it hurts but if you stay in there forever you’ll never get to see Mercy again.” Sylvain reasoned. He heard a shuffling. “I know she doesn’t remember but you could always make new memories.”

“What it I never find her again?” Annette’s voice was closer this time, right outside the door.

“You won’t if you stay in there forever. Come on, lets so out, get a starbucks, people watch and stare at some pretty girls.”

“Two drinks and a muffin.”

Sylvain smiled as the door swung open, revealing Annette. Her hair was a mess, eyes rimmed red.

“Sure, anything your heart desires. Now, go shower.”

** *** ** ** *** **

Felix, Mercedes, Glenn and Dimitri huddled around a small table in starbucks. A map in front of them, marked with stickers of all the places they’d been in the last week. It was rush hour and busy as shit. All the tables were full and it was getting busier by the second. Felix just wanted to sort out their next point and leave.

“We haven’t checked this station yet.” Glenn pointed at the blank space on the map.

Dimitri took a sip of his coffee and hummed. Felix played with the end of his braid huffing as he followed the stations route with his finger.

“I’m sorry, I’ve taken so much time out of your week.” Mercedes said softly.

“We’re happy to help.” Dimitri said.

“Don’t be stupid.”

“What my brother means to say is, he cares about you and wants to help.” Glenn translated.

The server called out another drink, Felix catching the outrageously sweet order above the drone of chatting.

“Two Vanilla Bean Frappuccino’s, with blackberry, three pumps coconut, eight pumps mocha and three matcha for Silver.” The server called. 

Felix’s eyes wondered over, trying to see the crazy person who would pick up that shit. Someone wearing a baseball cap and a tank top walked forwards, waving a hand as he grabbed bother drinks. They handed one to another person, who was too short to see in the crowd. Girlfriend?

Felix was about to look away again when the person took off their cap. Red hair glinting under the florescent light. His hair looked perfectly tousled, even after being kept in a cap.

Felix abruptly stood from his seat, shocking his companions as he pointed in shock, shouting across the floor.

“HOLY SHIT, SYLVAIN GAUTIER”

The redhead turned at his name. Eyes bulging comically as he took in the person shouting his name.

“Fuck Me!”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Fire emblem story. I really should be working on my other stories, but i just had to write this. what did you think?


End file.
